The Sound of Music
by xTipyourHOOKERXD
Summary: This is what happens when Kurt Hummel is sent to a house with a Captain in the Navy and his seven children.. Based off of the Sound Of Music


**ahhh! Hello, In drama club im putting on the Sound of Music and I had to write this!**

**I do not own the Sound of Music play or Movie because I incorporated both in here, so that's why things mught be different if you are used to the movie!**

__**Title: The Sound of Music**

**Rating: K+**

**Warnings: none**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One. <strong>

_The hills are alive with the sound of music.._

_With songs they have sung, for a thousand years.._

_The hills fill my heart, with the sound of music_

_My heart wants to sing every song it hears_

Kurt Hummel got up from where he was sitting and twirled on the hill, the wind was blowing Kurt's brown hair around. He watched as two birds flew from their nest and up into the bright blue sky.

_My heart wants to beat like the wings of the birds that rise, from the lake to the trees_

_My heart wants to sigh like the chime that flies from a church on a breeze_

_To laugh like a brook as it trips and falls, over stones on its way_

_To sing threw the night, like a lark who is learning to pray_

The boy stood at the top of the hill and stared at the mountains-_his_ mountains , he raised his arms up in the air and belted out the next part of the song.

_I go to the hills when my heart is lonely_

_I know I will hear, what I've heard before_

_My heart will be blessed with the sound of music_

_And I sing once more_

Kurt sighed held his hand over his heart for a moment, everything was peaceful. Kurt loved being on these mountains alone, they filled him with such happiness. The boy closed his eyes for a moment, he listened to the almost silent noise of the stream and the wind rustle threw the trees.

Then the bells of the church rang and Kurt's blue eyes widened.

_Oh no.. _he thought.

Kurt grabbed his white collar then ran towards the church.

* * *

><p>Will Schuester walked in the corridor of the church, on his right was Dave Karofsky and on his left was Trent Nixon. The curly haired man saw Sam walking towards them. "Any luck, brother Sam?"<p>

Sam shook his head, "I can't find him anywhere, Father"

David shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest, Trent frowned at his shoes.

"Hmm..check outside of the church and when you find Kurt, bring him to my office" Same nodded then scurried away.

The three walked down to the hallow and into the office of Will Schuester. The curly haired man sat behind his desk, Dave stood on his left and Trent stood on his right. Will pulled out a folder and skimmed a page.

"I think we should be pleased with our results" Will said looking up. "Out of 24 men, only 16 are ready to enter the novitiate. Now let us consider the doubtful ones. There's Puck-"

"Reverend Father, there is no doubt about Puck, the religious life is no place for the pious" said Dave. Trent shoot Dave a look but otherwise didn't say anything.

"You mean the pretentiously pious, brother Dave" said Will, "There's Mike and there is... Kurt"

Dave shook his head, "After this morning, I don't think there can be any doubt in the Reverend Father's mind about Kurt"

"I gave him permission to leave the Abbey this morning"

Trent smiled and looked at Dave, "I told you brother Dave-"

Trent got cut off by a knock at the door. Father Schuester cleared his throat. "Come in" The door opened and brother Sam walked in. He gave a small smile to Dave and Trent before looking at Will, "I've brought Kurt, he's waiting"

"Thank you" said Will. "Now Sam, brother Dave and brother Trent do not see eye to eye about Kurt..how do you feel about him"

"I love him as a friend very dearly" said Sam, "But he always seems to be getting in trouble, doesn't he?"

Dave lifted his hands "Exactly what I say!"

The buff boy turned to Will, "He climbed a tree and scraped his knee, his pants has got a tear"

Sam walked over to the other of David and looked at Father, "He waltez on his way to mass and whistles on the stairs, I even heard him signing in the Abbey"

"He always for chapel-"

"-but his penitence is real" Sam cut in.

"He's always late for everything, except for every meal. I hate to have to say it but I very firmly feel, Kurt is not an asset to the Abbey" said Dave with a small frown.

Trent walks over to Will, finally getting into the conversation. "I'd like to say a word on his behalf"

Will smiled, "Then say it brother Trent"

"Kurt makes me laugh" Trent laughed softly and Sam joined with him. Dave didn't laugh, he crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. "When I'm with him, I'm confused out of focus and bemused and I never know exactly where I am"

"Unpredictable as weather, he's as flighty as a feather-" said Dave only to be cut off by Trent.

"-He's a darling-"

"-He's a demon-"

"-He's a lamb-"

Sam stepped in, "He'll out pester any pest, drive hornet from it's nest"

"He could throw a whirling dervish out of whirl" said Dave"

"He is gentle, he is wild" said Trent.

"He's a riddle, he's a child" Sam said.

"He's a headache-" exclaimed Dave.

"-He's an angel"

Will finally stood up, "He's just a boy"

The three brothers close their mouths and looked down. "Now, I would like to talk to Kurt, instead of about him. I am grateful to you all" The three boys nodded and walked out.

After they walked out, the door opened again and Kurt walked in. Even though he was 23 he looked like a little boy, his blue eyes were shining with fear and innocence. Kurt smiled at Will as he stood before him.

"Sit down, Kurt. I want to talk to you"

Kurt quickly sat, "Yes-about this morning, I'm so sorry I was late, Father. You were so kind in giving me the permission to leave the Abbey, I went up to the mountain"

"Oh Kurt" said Will, "I knew you would go up there. We were all scared that you had lost your way"

"I couldn't be lost on that mountain, Father. That's _my_ mountain, I was brought up on that mountain. It was that very same mountain that brought me to you"

"Oh?.."

"You see, when I was a little boy I used to come down the mountain, climb a tree and look into the garden. I remember watched the brothers at work" Kurt smiled softly. "Sometimes I would even hear them sing. So many times I went back home when it was dark, just singing all the way"

Will watched as Kurt put his head down, "And that leads me to a confession Father.. I was singing on the mountain-without your permission"

"Kurt, it's only in here that there is a rule about singing" said Will.

"And it's the hardest rule of all to me. Brother Trent is always reminding me-but too late, once I've started singing..." Kurt trailed off.

"And that day you were singing on the top of your lungs, you saw me threw the window and you stopped" said Will.

Kurt shifted in his seat, his eyes meeting Will's, "I'm sorry, Father"

"No need to be sorry Kurt, I wish you hadn't stopped" Kurt smiled then. "Now Kurt, answer me honestly, in spite of what you saw over the Abbey wall, you weren't prepared for the way we live, were you?"

Kurt shook his head, "No, Father, but I pray and I try"

"Tell me Kurt, what is the most important lesson youv'e learned here?"

Kurt's response came quick, "To find out what is the will of God and to do it"

"Even if it is heard to accept?"

The younger boy nodded, "Even then"

Will didn't speak for a moment, he studied Kurt for a while.

"Kurt, it seems to be the will of God that you left us"

Kurt's eyes widened as he Will finished his sentence. Leave here? He can't leave here? This is the only place he knows...

"Oh no! Father, please no!" exclaimed Kurt.

Will put his hand up to silence the younger boy, "Only for a little while Kurt"

"Don't send me away, Father. This is what I want, this is my life"

"But are you ready for it? Perhaps if you go out into the world again for a time you will come back back to us knowing what we expect of you and that we expect it" said Will.

"I know what to expect , Father, and I will do it. I promise"

"Kurt.." he trialed off.

"If it is God's will, then where am I to go?" asked Kurt.

"There's a family, a family of seven children-"

"Seven children!" exclaimed Kurt. "B-but Father-"

"You like children Kurt"

"Seven?" he asked weakly.

Will chuckled and shook his head, "They need someone to look after them a sort of nanny if you will, until September"

"September! That's too long Father" stammered Kurt.

Will began to write out the address on a piece of paper. "Captain Von Anderson expects you this afternoon. He's a fine man and a brave one too. He was given the Maria Teresa medal"

"For what may I ask?"

"It was for heroism in the Atlantic" said Will calmly.

Kurt's eyes widened once more. "A Captain in the Navy! Oh no, Father, he'll be so strict"

"You're not being sent to his battleship Kurt" Will said rising. Kurt bit his lower lip and looked down. Will made the sign of the cross on his forehead. "Bless you Kurt"

Kurt rose indignantly and bowed to Will. "Reverend Father?" he asked when he reached the door. "Have I your permission to sing?"

Will grinned at Kurt. "Yes, my child"

Kurt smiled and walked out. He shut the door behind him softly and took his white collar off. He sighed, he really didn't want to leave the Abbey, even though he wasn't a good listener didn't mean he didn't love this place. After his parents died Will took him in, made him feel welcome. Now he had to leave..

_My heart will be blessed..with the sound of music_

Kurt sang. Then he stopped when he saw brother Dave giving him an accusing look. "I've been giving permission to sing" Kurt said. Dave then walked away, Kurt watched him for a moment then kept walking.

_and I'll sing one more.._

* * *

><p>Kurt swallowed his spit when he arrived at the Captain's house..err estate one would call it. It was a beautiful house, it was large and in front of it was a huge fountain. Seven children could defiantly fit in this house, Kurt walked inside of gate cautiously.<p>

As he walked to the door he idly wondered how one could be a Captain in the Navy and manage to look after seven children. Then he remember what he was here for in the first place. Kurt rang the doorbell and shifted on his feet, his heart was pumping.

The door opened and an attractive black male was standing in the doorway. Kurt dropped his carpet bag and his guitar that was in the guitar case. "Hello Captain!" he said brightly, "I'm Kurt"

An amused smile danced on the mans lips. "And I'm David, the Captain's butler"

Kurt flushed bright red. "Oh..Well good to meet you anyways!"

"Follow me" said David. Kurt picked up his things and followed the dark-skinned man into the house. It was more gorgeous on the inside than the outside. They walked threw a long hallway and ended up in what was the living room. "Wait here" David said and walked away.

Kurt put his things by the couch and looked around. Next to elegant couch was a tall, gold, lamp, and next to that was a white chair. Kurt sat in the chair and smiled, everything was so wonderful and large. Behind him were a large set of steps that let to a balcony and room doors. Kurt jumped off the chair when he heard the church bells ring.

The brunette sank to his knees and clasped his hands in prayer.

A cough startled him. Kurt crossed himself then got up, a man that was taller than him and had on an expensive suit on was looking at him with confusion on his face. Kurt had to admit he was very attractive to his thick curly black hair to his chizzeled jaw.

"I am Captain Von Anderson. You are.." he trailed off.

Kurt smiled and stuck out his hand, "Kurt..Kurt Hummel"

"Now, Kurt as your duties here-" the Captain stopped and looked Kurt up and down, just noticing something. Kurt looked down at himself and blushed. "Would you mind stepping over there?" the Captain pointed to a spot in front on him.

Kurt walked over to said spot and looked over to the Captain who had a hand on his chin looking up and down at Kurt. The Captain walked next to him, "Before you meet the children you will put on another suit, yes?"

"But I haven't any other suit" said Kurt, "When we enter the Abbey, all of our worldly clothes are given to the poor"

"What about this one?" asked the Captain.

Kurt shrugged, "The poor didn't want this one"

The Captain raised a black eyebrow. "This is what you would call a worldly dress?"

"It belonged to your last brother, I would have made something more pleasing but I wasn't given the time. You see, I can make my own clothes"

"Good" said the Captain. "I'll see that you are given material today if possible. Now Kurt, you will be in charge of my children. There are seven of them. You will find out how far they have gone in their studies and carry on from there. Each morning will be spent in a classroom, and each afternoon they march" Kurt looked disbelievingly at the Captain.

"You will see that they conduct themselves with decorum and orderliness. The first rule in this house is discipline." he finished.

"Yes, sir" said Kurt.

Then the Captain pulled out a whistle from his pocket and blew it loudly. Kurt watched as children formed a straight line on the balcony and marched down the stairs. Kurt counted the number of children that were in a line in front of him and the Captain.

There were only six. Then came strolling in a girl with her nose in a book that had short blond hair . The Captain stood in front of her, the girl's eyes widened as she looked up at her father. The Captain grabbed the book from her hands and tossed it on a table. The girl then scrambled to get in line.

"Now, this is your new nanny-Kurt. As I sound your signal you will step forward and repeat your names" the Captain then pointed at Kurt, "And you Kurt, will listen and learn their names and their signals so you can call them when you want"

The Captain then blew thew whistle. A girl that looked to be about sixteen stomped forward looking straight. "Rachel"

He blew again and Rachel stepped back, a boy that was younger than her stepped forward, "Nick"

The Captain blew again, Nick stepped back and a girl that looked to be the same age as Nick stepped forward. "Santana"

He blew once more and and blond boy stepped forward when Santana stepped back, "Jeff"

When the whistle blew again, Jeff stepped back and a blond girl stepped forward, "Quinn"

Quinn stepped back and when the whistle blew once more another blond girl stepped forward, "Brittany"

The smallest girl who looked to be about 6 didn't walk forward when Brittany stepped back. The Captain blew it again and he walked out. "Beth" she said and walked back.

The Captain reached into his pocket and pulled out another whistle, "Now Kurt, lets see how well you listened" The curly haired then turned around to walk away.

"I won't have to whistle for them Reverend-no-Captain- what I mean is, I'll be with them all the time" said Kurt with a small smile.

The Captain turned back around. "Not on all occasions. This is a larger house and a large estate. They have been taught to only answer to their signal. Now when I want you this is what you'll hear" the Captain put his whistle to his lips and just when he was about to blow Kurt grabbed the Captain's hand that was on the whistle causing the Captain to pause.

"You won't have the trouble sir, because I couldn't answer to a whistle" said Kurt.

"Nonsense, everyone in this house answers to a whistle. Well now I shall leave you with the children, you are in command" the Captain said then started to leave the room. Kurt put the whistle the Captain gave him to his lips and blew it loudly.

The Captain stopped and turned around with a bewildered expression on his face, "Excuse me, sir" said Kurt in an innocent tone, "I don't know your signal"

The Captain blinked, "You will call me Captain"

Kurt walked over to him and put the whistle into his hands, "Thank you, _Captain_. I forgot to return this whistle, _Captain_. I won't be needing it,_ Captain_" Kurt smiled and the Captain walked out confused.

As soon as their father left the children broke out into laughter. Kurt turned around and clapped his hands together, the children stopped laughing and jumped in attention.

"Well" said Kurt, "Now that it's just us, can you please tell me your names again and how old you are" Kurt turned to the oldest girl, "Now you're.."

The girl had shoulder length brown hair and bangs that covered her forehead. "I'm Rachel" she said, "I'm 16 and I _don't_ need a nanny" She stomped back into the line.

Kurt smiled nervously, "I'm glad you told me, we'll just be friends"

The brunette boy who was next in line stepped up, "I'm Nick. I'm 11 and I'm a boy"

"A boy? Why, you're almost a man" said Kurt. Nick looked pleased and he stepped back in line.

A girl with long black hair stepped forward. "I'm Quinn" she said, the other girls giggled.

Kurt pursed his lips, "You never told me how old you are _Santana_"

A blond girl with short blond hair who was third in line stepped forward. "I'm Quinn. She's Santana, she's 13 and you're smart. I'm 9 and I think you're suit is the ugliest thing I've ever seen"

Kurt looked down at his suit and blushed. The blond boy in the middle of Santana and Quinn stepped forward, "Quinn, you mustn't say a thing like that." he said.

"Why not?" said Quinn shrugging, "Don't you think it's ugly?"

"Of course I do, but if I did think so, I wouldn't say so" he said. Kurt smiled at him even though he just contradicted himself. The boy looked at Kurt, "I'm Jeff and I'm 11-almost"

"That's a good age to be 11-almost" Kurt said smiling, he faced the girl after Quinn when she tugged at his shirt.

"I'm Brittany, I'm going to be 9 on Tuesday and I want a pink parasol."

Kurt smiled, "Pink is my favorite color too"

"You must be Beth" Kurt said to the youngest girl. The blond girl launched her self at Kurt and wrapped her small arms around his waist-well tried too. Kurt hugged her back then took her hand and guided her to the couch.

He sat down and Beth sat on the floor to the right on him looking up at him. "I'm going to tell you secret, I've never been a nanny before, how do I start?"

Santana ran to him with wide eyes, "You mean you've _never_ been a nanny before?"

Kurt shook his head no, "Nope"

The 13 year old smirked, "Well the first thing to do is to tell Father to mind his own business"

"Yeah" said Rachel. She walked over to Kurt next to Santana. "and come to dinner late"

Nick grinned and came over, "And always eat your soup loud like this" then he made this slurping noise. Kurt frowned and moved away from the kids as they ganged up on him saying crazy things that Kurt knew would get him fired.

Then Quinn picked up his guitar case. "What's in here?" she asked. All of the children stopped and looked at Kurt.

"My guitar" Kurt answered.

"What did you bring this for?" she asked again.

"For when we all sing"

Brittany walked around the couch and sat down on the floor, looking up at Kurt. "We don't sing" Quinn took his guitar out of the case.

"Of course you sing, everyone sings. Now what songs do you know?" Kurt asked.

Jeff walked over and sat next to Brittany, "We don't know any songs" he said.

Kurt took the guitar from Quinn and held it in his lap. Quinn went and sat down close to Beth. "You don't?"

Rachel sighed then went with Nick to sit down. "No" they answered to together.

"Oh my.." said Kurt. What kids did not know any songs? "Well..now I know where to start. I'm going to teach you how to sing." Kurt began to strum on his guitar.

_Let's start at the very beginning.._

* * *

><p><em>That will bring us back to-<em>

_Do-ti-la-so-fa-me-re_

Something squirmed in Kurt's pocket as he sang he reached inside and-

"DO!"

He screamed as a frog fell out . All of the children started laughing as Kurt stumbled back with his hands clutched to his chest. Santana wore a smirk as Kurt looked at her with wide eyes. David walked in he raised an eyebrow as he saw Kurt backed into a wall, a guitar out and all of children surrounding him.

"Come along children" said David, "It's time for your afternoon walk"

All of the children grinned at Kurt and walked outside. Kurt grasped his chest until his heart stopped beating so fast. Those children..they were demons. Kurt put his guitar away in its case, after that he picked up his bag and began to walk upstairs. He looked at all of the doors, there was one that had the label 'Nanny' on it.

Kurt opened the door and walked inside. The room was beautiful like the rest of the house. Kurt put his things down and wondered how many nannies did the Captain go threw. Kurt sat down on the queen size bed and kicked off his shoes, he also wondered if the Captain knew that children were making their nannies quit.

...

Blaine sat at the head of the dinner table waiting for the new nanny. He had to get a male one because the female nannies couldn't handle the children though he had no idea why. The children were sitting at either sides of the table they were looking down at their food also.

There was a sound of fast footsteps and the nanny, Kurt, stumbled in. He smiled hesitantly at the Captain and sat down in his seat. As soon as he sat down he jumped out with a loud yelp. Kurt held his butt and looked at his seat a spiky acorn lay there.

Kurt pursed his lips and flung it on the floor he blushed when the Captain raised an eyebrow at him and sat down. "Now that you're here Kurt, we can eat"

The Captain and the children picked up their knife and forks, Kurt looked at them with wide eyes. "But Captain, aren't we going to say grace?" he said.

The Captain clenched his jaw and nodded. Kurt smiled and clasped his hands together, he began to pray for the family. When Kurt finished he saw the Captains grip on his fork. Kurt smiled inwardly. The brunette picked up his fork and poked at his food.

"I'm really great-full for the gift you children left in my pocket today" he said. Rachel looked at Nick who was sitting across the table from her. Nick looked scared, what if the nanny told on them. Santana continued to look at her food, pushing it around.

"And what gift was that?" asked Blaine.

Kurt looked at the children who had gone pale and solemn. "It's a secret between me and children Captain" he said. Quinn raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Jeff bit his lower lip.

"Mhmm" hummed the Captain, he continued to eat.

"Even though, I'm a stranger in a new house, who doesn't have mush experience. And it would be very helpful for a warm welcome-" Kurt got cut off by a cry.

Little Beth and even Brittany were in tears, forgetting about their food. Jeff's bottom lip quivered then he too started crying, Kurt smiled taking a bite of his food.

"What did you do?" asked the Captain.

Kurt just smiled, "Oh nothing, Captain, they're just happy"

Blaine was about to speak again then David came down stairs with a small letter in his hand. "Captain, you got a long distance call from Vienna"

The curly haired man nodded, "I know the number, I am going to Vienna tomorrow" he children groaned. "-and I will be back with some guests"

"How many?"

"Just two, Sebastian and Wes"

"Uncle Wes!" cried the children in excitement. David smiled at him, the Captain noticed that there was a small paper in his hand.

"What's that David?"

"Oh just a telegram" he said.

Kurt watched as Rachel perked up. She looked at her father for a moment then pushed her chair back. "Father, may I be excused?" she asked. The Captain nodded, Rachel kissed him on the forehead then left the room. Kurt watched her leave with an eyebrow cocked.

...

"Good night Finn!" Rachel said waving.

Finn ran up to her an grabbed her arm softly. "Rachel.."

"Yes?"

The tall boy lead her to the bench and sat down. "You don't have to say goodnight yet, just because your father is home." he said.

"How did you know my father is home?" she asked moving closer to Finn. The boy grinned.

"Oh I have a way of knowing things" he said. Rachel sighed with content and put a hand on his knee.

"You're wonderful"

"No I'm not-really." Finn got up.

Rachel looked up at him, "Yes you are, how did you know to days ago, that you would be here tonight to give a telegram to David?"

"Well every year today he always gets a birthday telegram from his sister"

Rachel grabbed his hand, intertwining her tiny fingers with his big ones. "See-you _are _wonderful"

Finn squeezed her hand, "Can I come here again tomorrow?"

The brunette girl frowned, "Finn, you can't be sure that you're going to have a telegram delivered here tomorrow night"

Finn bit his lip, thinking. "I can come here by mistake!" he said. "with a telegram for Colonel Schneider. He's here from Berlin, he's staying with the Gauleiter but i-" Finn paused for a moment, "No no one is supposed to know he's here. Please Rachel don't tell you're father"

"Why not?"

"Well-your father is pretty Austrian"

Rachel giggled, "We're all Austrian"

Finn poked her noise gently watching as she scrunched her face with a smile. Finn smiled too.

"Some people think we ought to be German, they're really mad at people who don't think so. They're ready to-well, let's just hope your father doesn't get into any trouble" said Finn.

"Don't worry about Father, Finn. He's brave"

"I know, I know, I don't worry about him. The only one I worry about is his daughter"

"Me, why?"

Finn pursed his lips, "How old are you Rachel?"

"Sixteen" she said, "What's wrong with that?"

_You wait little girl on an empty page for fate to turn the light on.._

* * *

><p>It was raining that same night then Kurt was getting ready for bed. He heard a soft knock on his door. "Come in" he called from the bathroom. David walked into the room, he looked around when he saw that Kurt wasn't any where in sight.<p>

"Kurt?"

"I'm getting ready for bed!" Kurt called.

"I have the new material Captain ordered for you" he said. Kurt walked into the room and smiled at the dark-skinned man. Kurt walked over and took the fabric from him.

"Oh how nice of him" Kurt said, he felt the material with his hand. "Even before it's made this is the nicest shirt I've ever had. I hope the Captain will like it because I want to ask him for more material"

Kurt put the material in his closest. "More?" asked David.

"Oh no, not for me, but for the children. Play clothes" Kurt said.

"The Von Anderson children never play" said David, he closed Kurt's window to stop the rain from coming inside. David pulled down the curtains too. "The Captain doesn't want them to get dirty"

Kurt cocked his head to the side, "But they're children. They have to climb trees, roll on grass. Think of the all the rock and caves-"

"The Captain says the best exercise is marching." David cut in with a firm voice. "The children will continue to march. I hope you find your room comfortable"

Kurt frowned, "Erm yes, thank you"

David walked over to the curtains and began to fix them, "There will be knew curtains for the alcove. They'll be hung tomorrow" Kurt looked at the curtains with interest.

"But these curtains are very good" he said and walked over to the window, touching the curtains.

"There will be new ones"

Kurt started to measure the drapes at arm's length from his nose. "David, will the Captain be away long?"

"I don't know, Of course he has to come home every time he hires a new nanny. I sometimes think the children get rid of their nanny to see their father" said David.

"He must want to see them too"

David frowned, "Ever since his husband died, they remind him too much of him" Kurt noticed that David spotted his guitar. "Oh you can put that guitar away, you won't be using it"

"Why not?" Kurt asked.

"The Captain won't have music here"

No wonder the kids didn't know any songs..

"He won't have music?" Kurt cried.

"And he used to love music. There use to be such wonderful events here, his partner would sing and he would play the violin or the guitar. But now he shut all of that out of his life"

"So that's why he is the way he is. But to not have music-that's wrong for him and wrong for the children" Kurt said firmly putting his guitar away.

"It will work out, Kurt. Plus he may get married again, over the summer"

Kurt smiled, "That would change everything!" he exclaimed, "The children would have a mother-figure again"

David smiled and looked at Kurt's other window that happened to be open. "You might want to close that window, I closed the other one for you" Kurt nodded and thanks and David left the room and closed the door behind him. Kurt sank down on his knees on the floor and rested his elbows on his bed. He clasped his hand together in prayer.

"Dear God, I know now that you have sent me here on a mission. I must help these children to love their new father and prepare them to win his love so that he will never want to leave them. And I pray that this will become a happy family on Thy sight.

God bless the Captain, God bless Rachel, and Nick, Santana, Quinn, Brittany and little Beth-and oh I forgot the other boy..hmm what's is name. Well, God bless what's-his-name" Thunder and lightning pierce the sky together. In the corner of his eye Kurt sees a leg come threw his window, in a moment he sees Rachel climb threw his window.

Rachel doesn't know that he can see her. The teenager tried to walk silently to the door, dripping wet.

"God bless Reverend Father, Brother Trent, and everyone at Nonnberg Abbey. And now, dear God, about Rachel" The girl stopped, turned around and looked at Kurt with wide eyes. "Help her to know that I am her friend and help her to tell me what she's up to"

"Are you going to tell on me?"

Kurt held up his finger to silence her, "Help me to be understanding so that I may guide her foot steps. In the name of the Father, and the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen"

"I-i was out taking a walk and somebody locked the doors earlier than usual-and I didn't want to wake every one-so when I saw your window open-I- you're not going to tell Father are you?" she asked her damp bangs sticking to her forehead.

Kurt looked out of his window. "Did you climb that trellis to get up here?"

Rachel smiled, "That's how we always get into this room to play tricks on the nanny, Santana can climb it with a jar of spiders in her hand" Kurt's eyes widened for a moment.

"Rachel" said Kurt closing the window, "Did you go out walking all by yourself"

Rachel looked down for a moment then shook her head no. Kurt sighed.

"You know, if we wash that dress out tonight, nobody would know notice it tomorrow. Then all of this would just be between me and you. Here put this on-" Kurt took off his robe and gave it to Rachel. "Take off your dress and leave it soak in the bathtub, then come back here and sit on my bed and we'll have a talk"

Rachel walked toward the bathroom. "Kurt?"

Kurt turned around and looked at her.

"I told you today that I didn't need a nanny..well maybe I do" she said then walked into the bathroom. Kurt smiled and sat on his bed, the thunder and lightning clapped again and Kurt's door opened. Little Beth ran and jumped on his bed.

"Oh Beth, it's just you. Are you afraid?"

Beth shook her head then the thunder clapped again and Beth crawled into his lap. Kurt smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "You're not afraid of a thunderstorm are you? You just stay right with me, where are the others?"

"They're a asleep" replied Beth, "They're not not scared"

The thunder clapped again and the three girls came running in. "Wait for me!" said Brittany.

"Oh no?" Kurt said to Beth then looked at the other girls, "Come of all of you, up onto he bed. Now all we have to do is wait for the boys"

"You won't see them" said Santana, "Boys are brave"

The thunder struck again and Beth cringed into Kurt's chest. Brittany held onto Santana and Quinn moved closer to Kurt. All of a sudden the boys ran inside, Kurt grinned at them. "You boys aren't frightened, are you?"

"N-no" sputtered Jeff. "We just wanted to make sure you weren't"

"Was this your idea, Nick?"

Nick looked guilty for a moment, "Oh no, it was Jeff's"

"Oh that's the one I left out" said Kurt, he looked up for a moment, "God bless, Jeff"

The thunder struck and the lightning flashed and the boy's ran to the foot of the bed. "Why does it do that?" Brittany asked.

"Well" started Kurt. 'The lightning says something to the thunder and the thunder answers it back"

Brittany leaned her head on Santana's shoulder, "I wish it wouldn't answer so loud"

"Maybe if we sing loud enough we won't hear it"

"But what do we sing about?" asked Quinn.

Kurt pursed his lips, "Well I usually sing about my favorite things"

_Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens, bright copper kettles and and warm woolen mittens_

_Brown paper packages tied up with string, these are a few of my favorite things_

The kids looked around at each other and smiled. The boys sat on the bed.

_Cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudels_

"Doorbells and sleigh bells!" exclaimed Nick grinning then he opened his mouth to sing, _"and schnitzel with noodles"_

_Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings.. _

Rachel walked out of the bathroom and sang with Kurt.

_These are a few of my favorite things!_

_Kurt got up and danced around_

_Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes, snowflakes that stay on my nose and eye lashes_

There was the noise of a door slamming but Kurt and kids didn't hear it

_Silver-white winters that met into Spring, these are are a few of my favorite things!_

_When the dog bites-_

Kurt got cut off when he came face to face with the Captain.

"d-dog bites.."

* * *

><p>soo, tell me in a review what you think!<p> 


End file.
